The Hidden Number
by Norwegian boredom
Summary: Oneshot about Sasuke's sad life after Itachi killed the clan. AU they are not ninja Warnings: Character death and blood...


This is the first time I've ever posted anything on the internet, so please be kind to me, and do review.

I wrote this story for my fake exam in school and the story was supposed to be about time. All the numbers I've written is completely bullocks, I made them up to fit the story so just ignore them please. The story is also written quite a while ago so it may suck, although I did get an A on it…

The story is AU and doesn't really have anything to do with the manga/anime. The characters may be OOC as well ."

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruro

Time is a very peculiar thing. The whole day, and night, is measured by hours. Sometimes, the time seems to slowly crawling along, the second hand barely moving. But other times, you just can't seem to keep up with the hour itself.

Every human on this earth have a different opinion on time. Even the crazy cat-lady across the street. Time can be a good thing, but also a bad thing. Time must be moving for good things to happen, but you can't stop time to prevent bad things from happening. Sasuke Uchiha hated time, one of the few emotions he actually expressed.

Sasuke hadn't always been hiding his feelings, letting them grow and fester inside, until they one day would come forth, through the barriers he had so carefully built up.

Up to the tender age of eight, Sasuke had been a normal boy. Well, as normal as you can be with filthy-rich parents and a genius brother. It didn't help being Asian and living in modern day America either, where everyone thought you worked for the Chinese Take-Away down the street.

But as I said, Sasuke had been normal till the day he turned eight. For eight years his life had been wonderful.3143 days. 31431 hours. 3'143'143 minutes! And too many seconds for the numbers to even fit the fucking _calculator! _

And he had thrown it away, thinking he had all the time in the world. Fighting with his mother, when he should have been hugging her, telling her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her. 'Forgetting' his chores, burdening his brother with them instead. Disobeying his father, making him tear out his hair in frustration.

But that had changed. It changed on the day that was supposed to be one of the best days in his life. The day his brother went mad.

Sasuke's brother's name was Itachi Uchiha. He had been the perfect brother, but you would expect that, as he was the perfect son too. And the perfect student… And the perfect sportsman. Everybody liked Itachi. That was how it was; Sasuke was just the little accident that everyone had to deal with. Nothing special. Even though Sasuke didn't know what everyone felt about him, and he would never find out.

Itachi understood though, because he was older. 5 years to be precise. And on Sasuke's eight birthday, something happened that made just made Itachi snap. No one knew what caused it, maybe it was because it was their father hitting Sasuke when he tried to hug him, or it had just been brewing inside him and he couldn't take it anymore.

Either way, Itachi killed them. He broke into their father's gun-collection and killed their family. Everyone. Everyone by the name Uchiha. None left to live. Except Sasuke.

Sasuke had survived, although barley. Itachi had actually tried to kill him too. Maybe he wanted to spare him the pain of losing all his relatives, or he just wanted to kill everyone and none of the reasons above were true. But, he had shot himself after everyone had died, so it didn't really matter to him anyway.

After the massacre, Sasuke was never the same again. In just three hours, a had killed his entire family. The press really did feast on those news. A mere boy had killed one of the most powerful families in the world. In three hours. 314 minutes. In 3'143 seconds, the perfect son, brother, student and sportsman had killed 313 family members. That's 3,14 kills per minute.

When Sasuke had recovered from his wounds, he was moved into an apartment complex where orphaned kids could live, since he didn't have any relatives that could take care of him anymore. After the massacre, the investors in the Uchiha Company had started selling their stock as the prices fell. In the end, Sasuke hadn't just lost his family, he also lost all his money.

The next few months brought drastic changes. Sasuke had to start in a new school where everyone had decided that their life mission was to make Sasuke's life miserable. Well, except his new room-mate, Naruto.

Naruto was also from Asia and the same age as Sasuke, so they formed a special kind of bond. Maybe the reason they became so good friends was because they were so different. Like, Sasuke had chalk white skin and onyx black eyes and hair. He was quiet, anti-social and smart, and he could be very moody at times. While Naruto, on the other hand, had tanned skin, bright yellow hair and sparkly blue eyes. He was loud and everybody liked him, even though he weren't that bright when it came to school, and he was hyperactive all the time.

Well, the hyper activeness probably came from the Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder, but who cared.. Naruto had helped Sasuke to, at times, forget what had happened in the past. But nothing could really make Sasuke forget everything. At the age of ten, he had started cutting himself. No one knew, not even Naruto.

This continued for three years. Sasuke had counted the hours, from the day of the massacre to the day it happened. Five years. Just add two days for the leap years. That would add up to 3143 days. He would just have to multiply that with 24 and then 60, and he would have the answer. 314'314 hours. 314'314 hours of suffering. That should be enough, Sasuke decided. He didn't want to suffer anymore.

And with that thought, Sasuke locked his bedroom door, although he knew the lock couldn't hold against Naruto, but it would buy him some time. He sat down in the far corner of his dark room, taking out his Swiss army knife. He had to be quick, Naruto would be home any moment and he would know something was wrong.

The blade easily slid over his wrists, making his blood run down his arms, dripping onto the floor, forming a deep velvet puddle of blood beside him. There wasn't any pain, just this peaceful silence washing over him. He could hear the dull thudding from Naruto, pounding open the door, just 3,14 seconds too late to save his friend from Death's cold fingers.

Then, Sasuke was gone. The 314th Uchiha member was dead to the world, 14 minutes past one in the afternoon, March 14th. The sircle was complete.


End file.
